Un été inoubliable!
by Lisiane Black
Summary: Ron et Hermione. Chacun trop têtu pour avouer ses sentiments cependant un petit tour près du lac va tout changer...dans leur relation...


_Chère Hermione,_

La vie à la maison est mouvementée. Dans trois semaines, Bill et Fleur vont se marier. Maman est dans tous ses états!  
J'espère que tu vas bien! Hier, J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry. Ses vacances sont insupportables mais il est content car c'est la dernière année où il voit ses moldus. Je voulais aussi te dire que maman aimerait que tu viennes à la maison pour le reste des vacances. Si tu es d'accord, on viendra te chercher demain vers seize heures.  
Pour Harry, il nous rejoindra dès qu'i aura passé son permis de transplanage, c'est à dire juste une semaine avant le mariage de Bill.

J'espère que tu pourras venir!

Ron.  
  
Je pose mon crayon et sans relire ma lettre, je l'accroche à la patte de Coq. Après cela, je décide de descendre en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, même si, Hermione répond vite, il lui faudra sûrement qu'elle prenne le temps de demander l'autorisation à ses parents.

Je passe toute ma journée à tourner en rond, à chaque fois que je débute quelque chose, je m'en lasse très vite.

En fin d'après-midi, la lettre d'Hermione n'est toujours pas arrivée, je commence à me faire du soucis! Et si un mangemort est allé chez elle? Ca se trouve, elle est en grand danger et elle a besoin d'aide! Oh, mon Dieu! Que dois-je faire? Non! Ce n'est pas possible. Calme toi Ron! Il faut te reprendre! Il ne lui est rien arrivée! Mais alors pourquoi tarde-t-elle à répondre? Peut être, qu'elle en a marre de moi? Ca serai terrible! Elle a du sûrement prendre peur quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras l'année dernière! Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Je suis complètement stupide! Je voulais juste la réconforter et voilà que je l'ai fait fuir!

-RON! RON! crie Ginny.

Je sors de ma torpeur en entendant ma sœur m'appeler. Je la regarde puis je demande d'une voix ronchon:

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Il y a une lettre pour toi!

Je bondis brusquement de ma chaise et j'attrape le parchemin des mains de Ginny. Elle émet un petit rire moqueur que j'ignore. Je l'ouvre et lit:

_Cher Ron,_

J'ai été très heureuse de recevoir ta lettre et je serais ravie de venir passer le reste de mes vacances chez toi! Je m'ennuie un peu ici et même si je reste en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie grâce à la Gazette, ce n'est pas pareil.  
Je suis pressée de te revoir, ta compagnie me manque.  
Je t'attendrai devant Fleury et Bott.

Affectueusement,  


_Hermione  
_  
Tout à coup mon cœur se met à battre à une allure inimaginable: elle a été heureuse de recevoir ma lettre; elle sera ravie de venir; elle est pressée de me revoir et je lui manque!

Cet après midi, mon estomac est crispé. Je vais revoir Hermione après un mois de séparation, elle aura sûrement changé! Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, prends ma veste et je sors de la maison. Je transplane au Chemin de Traverse, juste devant Fleury et Bott. Je rentre à l'intérieure me doutant bien que Hermione avait du aller y jeter un coup d'œil. En effet, elle est un peu plus loin. Elle porte une petite jupe rouge qui lui arrive jusqu'au genoux, laissant voir ses petits mollets. Elle a relevé ses cheveux, ce qui met en valeur son joli cou qui porte le collier que je lui ai offert l'année dernière pour Noël. Elle est en train de lire un livre. Comme elle est belle avec ses petites mimiques, toujours les mêmes mais si mignonnes! Même lorsqu'elle est sérieuse, elle est magnifique! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?

J'arrête ma contemplation et m'approche d'elle.

-Heu...Bonjour..Hermione, dis-je hésitant.

Elle se retourne, me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue droite. Elle est si proche, je peux sentir son parfum, elle sent tellement bon!

-Ca va? demande t-elle, je suppose que vous devez tous être excité à l'approche du mariage!

-Heu.. oui!Enfin surtout maman, moi je...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je m'en fou! Connaissant Hermione, elle va encore me sermonner et ça va finir par une dispute!

Elle ne semble pas s'en être aperçue que je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. Elle me sourit avec grâce. J'en fait de même puis je reprends:

-On doit y aller, maman m'a laissé venir seul mais à condition qu'on rentre tout de suite. Elle dit qu'avec les temps qui courent, vaut mieux éviter de rester seul dehors!

Elle acquiesce, pose son livre et transplane. Je l'imite à mon tour.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la maison, Hermione avait déjà dit bonjour à tout le monde. Je la regarde dans l'entrebâille de la porte. Elle discute avec Fleur et elle est si naturelle, si joviale et à la fois si sérieuse!  
Quand elle me voit, elle s'approche et me dit :

-Ron ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais le témoin de Bill !

-Le quoi ? demandai-je incrédule .

On ne m'avait rien dit ! J'allais être le témoin de Bill ? Moi ! Puis, pour ne pas montrer mon étonnement, je bombe le torse et me redresse :

-Oh, tu sais, dis-je de la même façon que Percy quand il était préfet en chef, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire !

Hermione me regarde perplexe puis éclate de rire ! Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la maison.

-Il y a un lac quelque part, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu oui, il est vers là bas, juste derrière la petite colline.

Hermione se diriqe vers l'endroit indiqué, je la rattrape par le bras et lui dit :

-Hermione, on ne peut pas, maman ne voudra jamais !

-Ron, soupira-t-elle, depuis quand suis-tu les conseils de ta mère? Et depuis quand le non respect des règles te fait il peur ?

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas peur, rétorquais-je, et toi ? Depuis quand tu te moques des règlements ?

-Je ne me moque pas des règles, Ron! Mais, on est en vacances et puis j'en ai marre d'être toujours sérieuse. Qui me dit que demain je serais toujours vivante? J'ai envie de m'amuser! Allons, viens et puis rassure toi, les mangemorts ne vont pas venir ici !

Je la regarde d'un œil intrigué. Jamais Hermione n'avait tenu de tels propos ! Et je ne pensais pas les entendre un jour.  
Elle me pris la main et se met à courir vers la colline. Lorsque nous arrivons vers le lac, elle s'arrête et lâche ma main à mon grand regret. Elle s'approche du lac et s'agenouille juste à côté. Elle trempe ses doigts dans l'eau et les agite d'un geste circulaire. Elle est si belle ainsi ! Je m'approche tout doucement derrière elle et pousse un cri comme un gamin :

-Wouah !

Celle-ci est tellement surprise qu'elle saute sur place et tombe à l'eau ! Je me retiens à grande peine d'éclater de rire ! Quand elle se relève, son visage rayonne contre toute attente, ses yeux sont plein de malices. L'ancienne Hermione n'aurait jamais réagit comme cela, elle m'aurait simplement criée dessus mais au lieu de ça, elle rit. Elle sort de l'eau toujours en train de rire. Je m'approche rapidement d'elle pour m'excuser mais sans que je me doute de quoi que soit, elle me pousse dans le lac. L'eau est froide mais rafraîchissante pour ce jour d'été !

-Alors, Ronald Weasley, trouves-tu la température de l'eau à ton goût ? dit-elle amusée.

Comment ?Elle a osé me pousser ! Ce n'est qu'une chipie mais si délicieuse que je ne pourrais jamais la détester. Je sors de l'eau en prenant soin de me tenir bien droit pour lui montrer que je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle semble enchantée et me sourit, montrant sa belle dentition. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me met à lui courir après, je l'attrape par la taille et l'oblige à me faire face ! Nous sommes désormais, très proche l'un de l'autre, je peux sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, son regard, si pénétrant soit-il, est tellement doux attendri et sensuel. Je prends peur et recule d'un pas pour laisser une distance convenable entre nous. Mais je trébuche et tombe sur le dos entraînant avec moi Hermione. Je ferme les yeux, je viens complètement de me ridiculiser ! Tout le charme est rompu. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je lève lentement mes paupières. Hermione qui se trouve dessus moi, me sourit !

-Embrasse-moi, dit-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

Quoi ?Ai-je bien entendu ?Ou est ce seulement mon imagination ? Hermione n'aurait jamais ... Et si je l'embrasse ? Elle risque de me repousser. Hermione, ô Hermione ! Si tu savais comme j'en rêve depuis longtemps !

-Embrasse-moi, répète-t-elle, légèrement plus fort mais guère plus, en se rapprochant.

Je la sens frissonner puis tout doucement, je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. Son contact me trouble. C'est au début, un baiser attentionné et plein de tendresse puis il devient par la suite, sensuel, fougueux et passionné. Je sens ses muscles se détendre lorsque je pose mes bras autour de son bassin. Elle frissonne. Elle place ses mains dans mes cheveux avec délicatesse. Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle et Hermione bascule à coté de moi. Nous restons ainsi pensant des heures à regarder le ciel en nous projetant dans un avenir commun !

_Cher Harry,  
tLa vie à la maison est mouvementée. David est un petit chenapan ! IL ne respecte aucunes règles ! ET quand je lui raconte nos petites sorties nocturnes quand on était à Poudlard, Hermione me dit : « Ron ! Arrête de lui raconter tout ça, je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin d'idées supplémentaires pour ses bêtises. ». Il adore le Quiddich et il a été très heureux du cadeau que tu lui a offert pour son anniversaire même si Hermione refuse qu'il s'en serve ( elle dit qu'il est trop jeune ), je crois bien qu'il vole à chaque fois qu 'elle part faire les courses. Fred et Georges lui envoient toujours leur nouveauté, ce qu'il enchante. Il a aussi hérité de l'intelligence d'Hermione, même s'il aime s'amuser, il passe aussi beaucoup de temps dans les livres ! Et il n'a que 5 ans ! Un vrai petit géni !  
Hermione me demande de te dire qu'elle a terminé ton costume . Vous lui manquez beaucoup, à moi aussi je dois t'avouer. Revenez vite et passez nous voir ! Je suis sûre que David sera heureux de revoir son parrain et sa tante. Prend bien soin de Ginny._

Ron


End file.
